elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vampirism/Archive 1
Incognito I'm not sure about the ability to go incognito, but i'm pretty sure from two ingame references. First of all, I found a book in the bookstore in the market district of the imperial city with a story about vampires, and it mentioned that Cyrodiil vampires appear to be normal humans UNLESS they do not feed for several days. Another thing is there is a quest in Bruma involving an investigation to the murder of a man by a dunmer claiming to be a vampire hunter. The corpse appears normal, and the wife never noticed any vampiric symptoms, yet there is still an investigation.. This is probably directly related to the fact that vampires cannot be revealed unless starved or exposed to sunlight. I'm not 100% positive, so someone becoming infected and confirming this'd be nice. Jackal912 09:29, 23 March 2006 (CST) :The man was not really a vampire, finish the quest to find out. Real name I also need the real name of the Grey Prince(Orcish names are so hard to remember), the name of the fort ruins which you go to for the Grey Prince, the name of the vampire lord IN the fort ruins (Lord somethingorather), the name of the quest supplied by the Grey Prince (Something like "Origin of the Grey Prince" or something), and if there are any quests related to the Pale Lady. Jackal912 04:59, 25 March 2006 (CST) :Agronak gro-Malog and his dad Lord Lovidicus, in the quest Origin_of_the_Gray_Prince? Nuble 02:58, 5 April 2006 (CDT) Prima guide According to the Prima guide, which a friend of mine has, so long as you are fully 'fed', you can go for an entire day without worrying about sunlight damage or people recognizing you. For each day after that, it will be based off one's "reputation" with each individual. Only the most 'friendly' will even consider interacting with you when you are in 'complete' vampire mode (which takes something like 3 - 5 days, I believe 5, for you to acquire). Feeding at any point during this time will 'reset' your character to the normal 0-day mark. Since each day gives you +5 to certain stats, as well as certain Vampiric powers, there is a sort of 'balancing act' between being able to interact with a majority of PC's and being completely maxxed out for combat purposes. I don't recall whether or not there was a way to become truly normal (ie: non-Vampire) again afterward, but I think it is highly unlikely. This is why I'm in no major rush to get my Tank-Mage infected any time soon. --Tyrmadris 05:07, 25 March 2006 (CST) : Indeed. 24 hours between feedings to stay "normal". After 4 days your purdy much total vamp. And yes, you can return to normal by doing the cure quest. --ShakataGaNai 06:30, 31 March 2006 (CST) Quest When contracting the disease there is a quest to find a cure. I obtained the quest by talking to a priest in Leyawin City. I accidentally contracted it and didn't notice because of the 3 day delay. I'll let you know what find out about the cure Vhockey86 06:54, 25 March 2006 (CST) Feeding doesn't kill anyone and it's pretty easy to keep up with which basically means you can play through the game as a vampire with free +5 boosts to stats and skills all the time with no real down side. plus, whenever you need a boost, you can just wait a few days until you're stronger. so far i've been playing as a vampire ever since i ran into the pale lady and i haven't regretted it at all. occasionally, for no apparent reason, people will notice that i'm feeding on them even though i'm sneaking at level 105 which can be somewhat problem matic but, for the most part, all you need to do is to find a begger who is sleeping and feed. 17:22, 27 March 2006 (CST) Question Here's a question: When you feed on someone, do you turn them? I have some people I soooo wanna turn and fry. : No. --ShakataGaNai 06:30, 31 March 2006 (CST) ::What about interaction with the Order of the virtuous blood and other vampires? Does the order try to stop you? Do other vampires give you advice or something? ::the order (if fed) will react the same to you. vincente can give you advice on vampirism --Lapin De Bois :::while doing the purification quest I killed vicente and there was a log entry saying you have to find another way of becoming a vampire and I tried sleeping in vicentes bed for 24 hours after killing him but no vampire. I have not yet done the rest of the quest. Did someone tried getting the vampire curse in vicentes bed after killing him? --Lapin De Bois Deepscorn and the Purgeblood Salts Does curing myself make it impossible to become one once again??--Skober 03:33, 9 January 2007 (CST) :I think it does, because I waited outside for 5 whole days, slept for 24 hrs, and didn't become one (bummer). --Skober 05:09, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::no i have cured myself sevreal times and still contracting the disease. ::You can contract the disease and cure it an infinate number of times, but you can only let it fester into full-vamipirsm once. Mbjones90 (talk) 07:47, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Try Sleeping in Vicente's bed after you have done the purification.-- 05:53, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't think that using the Font of Renewal would permanently remove your vampirism. If you didn't already, just go fight some more vampires until you contract the disease again. \*\ Hellhound43 08:51, 9 January 2007 (CST) Sad news... I Am pretty sure that using the Font of Renewal WILL remove your ability to then-become a vampire later on. Since I posted earlier comments; I cured myself, recontracted the disease, waited 4 days, slept 2, and still didn't become one. It seems that now it is just an "ordinary" disease. (I think I made a huge mistake)--Skober 10:13, 9 January 2007 (CST) Where did the "wait three days" rule to becoming a vampire come from? It took me less then a day and a nap. I was just trying to level! --Moonarcher 21:59, 22 February 2007 (CST) :I'm not sure if it is supposed to always be three days, but I believe that's what it says somewhere in-game. \*\ Hellhound43 00:03, 23 February 2007 (CST) In refrence to Moonarcher and Hellhound43, Vicente Valtieri of the Dark Brotherhood tells you after you are bitten wait three days and you will become a vampire. This is true if he bites you or you get the disease. The main reason for the delay is obviosly to give you time to run to a chapel. Lnk2128 11:54, 23, Febuary 2007 (EST) Ive been a vampire and cured it in the font twice, once on two different characters. Ive found that in both instances I cannot become a vampire after having used the font. Im playing the 360, does anyone else have the same results on the PC or PS3? --Enkil Does anyone know just how much a hood protects you from sunlight damage? Fargone Cowboy (talk) 16:04, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Redemption If i have already became a vampire, is there a way, to cure myself? It seems there is, i went to the Imperial City, to the Temple of the One. There the asked the priestess about it, and she sent me to the Arcane University, that i should seek aid there. I'll give it a try, however, may being a vampire worth than turning back? ;) Vampire powers? can i breathe under water as a vampire? since their dead they dont need air any more If you're an argonian vampire then yes. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 12:56, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I seriously NEED to know, I know that cure disease potions will NOT cure vampirism, but will it cure the disease that gives you it within 3 days? y'know the phloric hyphelia or whatever. PLEASE ANSWER!!! 22:40, March 26, 2011 (UTC)Deadricprince12, Now contracted the disease. :Yes, Cure Disease will prevent the infection from turning into full-blown Vampirism. Mbjones90 (talk) 03:08, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :If I cure my vampirism will i still be able to use the vampire lord power?? :: No you won't have the Vampire Lord power anymore since it's tied in with Vampirism. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 04:49, July 15, 2012 (UTC) About not being able to become one after cured.. People are saying you cannot become a vampire after it is cured. You can, however become one. 2 quotes are "I waited for 5 days and slept 2." "I slept for 24 hrs and waited 4" The reason you haven't become is YOU HAVE TO SLEEP FOR 3 DAYS!!!! That's why!!!! Waiting does nothing you have to SLEEP! Peace out. 22:05, April 19, 2011 (UTC)One of the few intelligent ones on this talk page Is there a console command for the PC where you can become a vampire, still feed on people, get the stat boosts, go 5 days to make people fear you, but not take any sun damage? If there is no console command someone creating a mod for that would be nice :) Daedricprince327 (talk) 17:00, April 21, 2011 (UTC)Daedricprince327